Envy
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Emma Likes him, Ziva Likes him But he's their boss, so whats going to happen when His girlfriend comes back and they find out he hasn't been lying he does have a girlfriend TATE one Shot


Envy 

"Can I help you?" Asked Emma she got up from her desk walking over to the woman standing near her boss's desk.

"Yeah I was looking for Tony," Emma looked this woman over, if she had been rejected by him, this woman had no chance.

"Uh he's with his girlfriend," Emma said smugly he wasn't he was in MTAC but this woman didn't need to know this.

"Really? Last time I heard Kate was in California," Emma was stuck she looked up at the smirk on the woman's face. Emma looked up as her boss came down the stair talking to the senior field agent. They came round the corner, and looked up. Tony's eyes bulged then he ran to the woman in front of Emma picking her up and spinning her around.

"I missed you so much," he said as he put her down then captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Evidently," she grinned back up at him as he brushed a hair off her face. Tony pulled her into a hug not wanting to let her go.

"Tony since when have you and Kate been going out?" McGee asked from behind them.

"Just after Katie left NCIS," he stepped back but kept an arm around her.

"Right but she's been gone for a year," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tim how do you keep in contact with Abby when she's visiting her brother?" she asked

"Webcam and video…..oh ok," he looked over at Emma who was glaring at Kate he knew she had a thing for Tony and with any other girlfriend he probably would have done something but seeing, his girlfriend also happened to have worked in NCIS and the Secret Service he wouldn't dare do anything knowing Kate could kill him and get away with.

"Kate honey I'd like you to meet Ziva and Emma seeing you already know the geek," Kate said hi and waved. Ziva and Emma just nodded. Emma headed back to her desk. Tony turned his full attention to his girlfriend as he pulled her over to his desk sitting on the edge of it his hands sitting on her hips.

"First off what are you doing here not that I'm not pleased to see you I am, it's just aren't you ment to be looking after your mother?" Kate smiled stepping in to him so that his arms wrapped around her.

"Mum past away a few weeks go, but there had been nothing they could do since I got there. I spent the year with mum doing all the things she wanted to do before she died, she'd been going down hill for a while so we knew it was coming. It wasn't a real shock to us when she did. It was a little sad at her funeral but mum had told us a couple of weeks before she died if any of us bawled our eyes out at her funeral she'd come back and haunt us," Kate laughed at the end. Tony pulled her into a hug and noticed the death glares both Ziva and Emma were sending Kate. He rolled his eyes they'd have to get over their crushes he had a girlfriend on he loved and now they knew it was more then just a way to get out of going out with them.

"Ok well tonight I think we have to include Abby and the geek or Abby will kill me, so I was thinking….Tony stopped when he saw the look on Kate's face.

"What?" he asked knowing that look.

"I wanted it to be just you and me, I know Abby will kill the both of us but Tony we haven't been in the same state for a year. I want to spend some time with my boyfriend alone is that to much to ask?" Tony shook his head then rested his on hers.

"But you had better go down and see that friend of yours and tell her if she comes anywhere near my place tonight I'll get your mother to come after her," Kate laughed and kissed him.

"Ok I'll be a while then," she rolled her eyes and went to walk away but Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back pulling her into a passionate lustful kiss. Emma and Ziva huffed and both got up to go to the break room.

"Your pissing them off you know that," said Kate as they came apart.

"No I'm showing them that I have a girlfriend and I didn't pay someone like they will think. They'll hate you as well, seeing I'm all yours and they want me to be theirs." Kate laughed.

"Tough," she pecked his cheek and walked off.

* * *

"Tony you know you could do better then that whore?" Tony looked up to see Emma standing in front of him. 

"Emma you wonder why no one likes you when you go after guys who have girlfriends, and Kate's not a whore if I hear you call her that again I will hurt you. I don't care if you are one of my agents or not no one calls my girlfriend a whore," he looked back at his computer.

Abby came bounding out of the elevator with Kate being pulled behind her she looked mad Kate on the other hand looked amused.

"Tony this was your idea wasn't it Kate's taking the blame I want to spend some time with my best friend too," Tony looked up at Kate who rolled her eyes a classic trait of hers.

"Actually Abby I suggested that we do something with you and that geek you call a boyfriend but Kate didn't want to I said I didn't want to get killed Kate said you might kill the both of us but she want's to spend sometime alone with the boyfriend that would be me, she hasn't seen expect over the web or video calls for a year which is perfectly acceptable," Abby knew he was right. She was Kate's best friend but Tony was her boyfriend and he would always come before herself.

"Fine but tomorrow night is girls only," Kate nodded and hugged her friend before Abby headed back down to the lab.

* * *

"Honey as much as I love you being here and no matter how natural it is, I really need you to go cause your distracting me, all I want to do is pull you onto my lap and make out with you but I really need to get this done or Jen's going to kill me," Kate nodded she went to get up when Gibbs walked in he noticed her sitting on Tony's lap. 

"Well that took you two long enough," He commented.

"Actually Gibbs they started going out the night Kate left," Kate and Tony glared at McGee each picking up something and throwing it at him. Gibbs chuckled shaking his head he also noticed the sour faces of the other two women.

"I think you've pissed off some people Kate," he said walking up the stairs. Kate looked over at Ziva and Emma who were not quick enough to change the looks on their faces.

She got up walking over to them Tony watched carefully knowing what all three women were capable of.

"I know you like Tony, and I understand that but I worked with him for two years, before anything happened because it couldn't we weren't aloud to and I'm guessing Tony has taken well it was rule 12 and added it here so even if I wasn't his girlfriend he couldn't go out with you because of that rule, I left for certain reasons and because we were not working together is the reason we can see each other. Besides you know the semi responsible Tony I know the show off, skirt chasing Tony but I still fell for him and he's still mine so get over it,"

"Cow," Emma said as Kate walked back to Tony.

"You heard that right?" he asked Kate nodded.

"I choose to be the bigger person and not answer if they want to act like teenagers let them," Ziva understood what Kate had said, she knew that she was right. Relationships between co-workers didn't always work out and when that co-worker also happened to be your team boss that wasn't a good idea. Plus Kate had proven that she really was Tony's girlfriend not just some actor paid to play the part to get Emma and her self off his back.

* * *

"I still don't like her," said Emma as she and Ziva walked out to their cars later that night. 

"I think the term is Envy, is that right?" Emma nodded she knew Ziva was right, it wasn't so much that Kate was going out with Tony that bothered her it was the relationship she was envious of.

"I guess, I was kind of a child wasn't I?" Ziva nodded

"And I know nothing could happen but at least until Kate became a real person I could dream,"


End file.
